User blog:Raptorhunter6/Kelbidrome
Kelbidrome-A beast whose legend is now known as a humorous joke, but only those hunters who have ever faced it know its true legend.Once a docile creature, the Kelbidrome is now a dangerous advecary to those who find it. It is said that it inhabits the sacred forest where it reigns with a whole crap-load of Kelbis. Now, it only comes out of its slumber when he finds that the Kelbi population in the Sacred Forest is low. It will come out to terrorize the threat away and put up a fight if necessary. Its dangerously strong sharp bones and its poisonous tail make it a major threat.The reason for the poisonous tail is because of the toxins found in the cave where it usually sleeps in. Its hide is extremely strong, and it requires a weapon with purple sharpness+ and ESP to cut through. Its tail can inflict poison and can put to sleep at the same time, slowly draining the unaware hunter's health. One of it's odd features are the hoof-claws which are two claws and a hoove ioin the middle. It uses the big horns to charge and throw rocks at the hunter.It usually sheds these horns, which is why a hunter can find random horns durin the summer at the Sacred Forest. The beast is about as tall as Alatreon and just as dangerous. It has incredible speed and strenght. It can even ram into cliffs and cause rocks to fall on the uncautious hunter. It only comes out when EVERY SINGLE Kelbi is hunted in the Sacred Forest, but any hunter willing to waste 50mnutes doing that is, well, shit-outta luck. It mainly appears on quests where creatures such as Deviljho or Rathalos are the ones hunting the Kelbis. The quest sends requests to hunt it when they see that the Kelbis are being eaten, which is why Deviljhos or Rathalos appear during the quest to destroy the Kelbidrome. ---- Its horns can be cracked then sliced off or smashed. Note:If the horns are sliced off, a hunter can carve them, just like the shed horns can be carved during summer season. ---- Its tail can be cut and carved but it can still poison hunters who step on the tail when carving. The hunters who do carve it will have to do it at their own risk. Note:It only poisons but doesnt include the sleep effect in it due to the fact that the sleep effect is caused by the combination off the beast's living skin cells and the poison Once its cut the cells dont combine anymore. ---- If the Kelbidrome isnt killed before it goes to sleep, the hunter fails half the quest but the goal then changes into hunting the monster who was hunting alongside it. The reason why they fail half the quest is because the Kelbidrome goes into a deep sleep, in an area unreachable by any hunter. When it sleeps it heals every wound and then waits until the threat is driven away and the Kelbi population is stable as it once was. P.S.: It usually takes months (Real months) for the beast to awaken and the quest to be up again. Only once will the hunter(s) be able to hunt it, only when the quest is up. PPS:I know the picture sucks, it's because im only used to drawing Dinosaurs (check my new deviant page: just search raptorhunter6 :P) but it was my first try. Enjoy and comment on anything you'd like!! :D Category:Blog posts